1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, and in particular, to a recording apparatus that records video signals on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional camcorders are known as examples of the recording apparatuses.
In camcorders, a predetermined time lag is necessary from a user""s instruction to start recording until recording actually starts. This causes a problem in that if the user activates recording when the user wants to record, it is often too late to record the scene, and the user may feel that the utility of the camcorder is limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus to solve the above problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus that securely records the desired image, no matter how recording is activated.
To these ends, according to the present invention, the foregoing objects are achieved through provision of a recording apparatus including a storage unit for holding video signals; a control unit for controlling the operation of the storage unit; a recording unit for recording the video signals read from the storage unit; and a mode-setting unit for selectively setting one of a plurality of modes including a recording mode in which the control unit stores the video signals in the storage unit, and the recording unit records the video signals read from the storage unit, and a recording pause mode in which the control unit stores the video signals in the storage unit by cycling through selecting storage addresses of the storage unit at which the video signals are stored, and the recording of the video signals is terminated.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a recording apparatus includes a memory storing video signals of n frames where n represents an integer not less than 2. Recording means are provided for recording, on a recording medium, the video signals read from the memory. Instruction means manually instructs a start of the recording of the video signals by the recording means. Control means controls the storing operation of the memory and the recording operation of the recording means. The control means also writes the video signals into the memory by cyclically designating write addresses of the memory. The control means controls the memory and the recording, means so that, in accordance with an instruction received from the instruction means, video signals corresponding to the (nxe2x88x921)th frame at the time of the instruction are read from the memory and recorded by the recording means.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a recording apparatus includes a memory storing video signals of n frames where n represents an integer not less than 2. Recording means are provided for recording, on a recording medium, the video signals read from the memory. Instruction means manually instructs a stop of the recording of the video signals by the recording means, and control means controls the storing operation of the memory and the recording operation of the recording means. The control means writes the video signals into the memory by cyclically designating write addresses of the memory. The control means also controls the memory and the recording means so that, in accordance with an instruction received by the instruction means, the video signals of n frames, from the time of the instruction, are read, and after that, the recording of the video signals by the recording means is stopped.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a recording means comprises a memory storing video signals of n frames where n represents an integer not less than 2. Recording means are provided for recording, on a recording medium, the video signals read from the memory. A first instruction means manually instructs a start of the recording of the video signals by the recording means, while a second instruction means manually instructs a stop of the recording of the video signals by the recording means. Control means controls the storing operation of the memory and the recording operation of the recording means. The control means writes the video signals into the memory by cyclically designating write addresses of the memory. The control means controls the memory and the recording means so that, in accordance with an instruction received by the instruction means, video signals corresponding to the (nxe2x88x921)th frame at the time of the instruction from the first instruction means are read from the memory and recorded on the recording means. The control means controls the memory and the recording means so that, in accordance with an instruction received by the second instruction means, the video signals for n frames from the time of the instruction of the second instruction means are read before the recording of the video signals by the recording means is terminated.